1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that changes light transmittance according to modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an organic light-emitting display apparatus has excellent characteristics in terms of viewing angles, contrast, response speeds, and power consumption, an application range of the organic light-emitting display apparatus has been increased from a personal portable device, e.g., a MP3 player or a mobile phone, to a TV. Such an organic light-emitting display device has a self-emission characteristic and does not require a separate light source, e.g., unlike a liquid crystal display device. Thus, thickness and weight of the organic light-emitting display device may be decreased. Also, the organic light-emitting display device may be configured as a transparent display device by forming a transparent thin film transistor or a transparent organic light-emitting diode therein and forming a transmissive region (transmissive window) separately from a pixel region.